


Make The World Go Away

by somewhataddicted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhataddicted/pseuds/somewhataddicted
Summary: Heard this song the other day, it was one of my mom’s favorites by Eddy Arnold and immediately Supercorp came to mind. Short and sweet and I think it fits nicely with how the Kara and Lena scene in 5x18 could have ended.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Make The World Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights belong to DC comics, CW, and Supergirl.
> 
> Just a quickie. Didn't edit much. Sorry if there's errors.

The look on Kara’s face when she opened the door…God, Lena would never be able to get the image out of her head. Shock, hurt, sadness, anger. Sure, Lena had gotten used to the glare of those blue eyes from Supergirl, but to have it leveled upon her now, from behind the dark-framed glasses of her former best friend, it was almost too much to bear. But, she had come here with a mission, an important one, and she couldn’t let the quaking of her legs, fidget of her hands, or the thickness in her throat that threatened the ability to form words stop her now. Lena was, after all, a Luthor, and Luthor’s were stronger than that.

In the lengthy silence, it wasn’t lost on Lena how the strength of her Luthor pride was one of the main reasons they were in this place to begin with, but unlike the rest of her family, she could admit when she was wrong, when she had failed. And she had failed. Not just in her purpose of helping people. Not just in proving she was no villain. But she had failed herself and Kara, the one person who had always believed Lena was not like the other Luthors. 

Kara turned away and walked deeper into her apartment, an unspoken invitation. Lena dug deep for that Luthor strength, ready to strip her pride bare and beg for not only forgiveness, but redemption. Steady steps carried her inside and as she turned to shut the door, she took a calming breath. The look of distaste on Kara’s face had Lena second guessing herself and rather than burden herself with the weight of it, she took in the room around them. So much had remained unchanged despite their shattered relationship and the world-ending crisis. Even while the world outside those walls was about to crumble, the familiarity of this once safe space brought Lena renewed hope, and the words began to spill.

“I have made,” she began, her eyes locking on Kara’s, “a terrible mistake. “I was hurt.” Her words stuck in her throat, heart pounding, eyes tearing as she fought to continue, “So hurt and I- I thought I could get rid of the hurt. I thought that I knew better, that I could make the world a better place, but I was wrong. That hurt took me to dark, dark path where I was blind to what I was really doing. To what I’d become.”

Kara’s chin tilted upward and she stared down at Lena with a look that bordered on contempt, as if she would spit out the words, “yeah and?” with uncommon harshness and kick her out of her home. But Lena couldn’t stop now, couldn’t let the pain of the disappointment from Kara hold her back from what needed to be said.

“You were right. This whole time I became a villain.”

The single word broke through Kara’s well-constructed armor. She covered the holes in her heart with a cross of her arms and a reinforced sternness, but it couldn’t disguise the softness that had taken a hold of those blue eyes.

“I’m not looking for forgiveness. I know what I said and I know what I did, but I-“ Her lips continued to move, but words were held hostage in her throat. Only the inkling of a break in Kara’s expression, a rapid blink of the eyes, powered her forward. “I really hope that you will believe me right now. Lex is working with Leviathan and they are going to use Obsidian to do something terrible using the system that I made with my project.”

Kara’s chest rose sharply and her arms tightened across her chest. Still, no words came. 

“I didn’t know I was helping them but I did and now I want to help stop them, so please, I want to help stop Lex and Leviathan.” It took every ounce of that Luthor strength not to crumble to the floor, to keep her eyes locked with apprehensive blue ones as her breath held and her heart held out hope.

With a tensed jaw, Kara looked away and it ripped the breath from Lena’s chest. Weary and broken, Lena wondered how much more she could endure, even though she knew deep down, that she would always get back up. Still, it would be nice to have Kara with her. Oh how she missed those hugs and stupid jokes and way too much junk food and game nights. It all seemed so silly now, considering the weight of the world was all on her. 

A heavy breath of fell from Kara’s lips. Her shoulders dropped and her arms fell to her sides. She turned back to Lena, her decision made and determination shining bright. Three strong steps brought Kara to within inches and God, how Lena wanted to reach for her. She resisted the urge, instead curling and uncurling her hands into balled fists at her sides as she awaited her fate.

Her answer came in the form of strong arms wrapping her up in the hug she had needed for months. A heavy sob forced its way out and Lena sank into Kara’s embrace. She held on for dear life and cared nothing about the embarrassing way she continued to cry. Between broken breaths, she realized she wasn’t alone in her show of emotion and it only made her cry harder.

When they had both rid themselves of the mountain of hurt and she had regained the air in her lungs, Lena gripped Kara tighter and said, “Make the world go away.”   
Soft lips pressed against her temple and her eyes pressed shut tight. “Please…just make it go away. Take the weight off my shoulders.” 

Kara pulled back a touch. One hand cupped Lena’s cheek and her thumb brushed across, sweeping away teary tracks. “I wish I could, but you don’t have to hold it alone.”

The intensity of those eyes boring into her own, the warmth in the touch, the softness of forgiving arms, made Lena’s heart skip enough beats to leave her dizzy. She mustered a smile and she’d never been happier for the matching response. Kara had one of those smiles that just oozed hope and sunshine. 

How had she ever let this go?

“Stronger together?” Lena asked, hopeful.

“Always,” Kara replied, then pulled her back into her arms.

Something settled deep inside as Lena accepted once and for all that this was where she belonged. Here, with Kara. “Together.”


End file.
